<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleepless by boyslightup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173860">sleepless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup'>boyslightup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Shockingly), (That one was unintentional but I'm tagging it to appeal to that crowd), F/F, Glove Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Cassandra, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first night in the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow, Rapunzel can't manage to fall asleep. Cassandra has an idea about how to help — if Rapunzel can manage to not wake everyone else up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleepless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The crackling of the fire and the scent of wood burning warms Rapunzel, but still, she cannot sleep. Her friends fell asleep at least half an hour ago, and yet she lies awake under her soft blanket. Even Pascal has drifted off beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few feet away, Lance, Eugene, and Shorty snore. Rapunzel is used to it by now, she has to be after spending weeks in the caravan with them, but she still covers her ears with her pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shape of Cassandra is slumped in front of the fire; no pillow, no blanket, and no comfort except for the warmth of the flames. Rapunzel wonders how she manages to fall asleep in her suit of armor. If they could go out to the caravan she would fetch her a pair of pyjamas, or if they were alone she’d suggest they could lie together undressed. That'd be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel pulls herself onto her bare feet and stretches out her arms, shoulders, torso, and legs. She yawns, careful not to be loud enough to wake anyone. Adjusting her skirt she makes light footwork and heads towards the staircase. She has learned her lesson not to be curious of or investigate the rest of the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow alone, so she'll only do a few laps of the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel turns her head behind her shoulder then swivels her body to face Cassandra who rests on her elbow. Her voice is low, her hair still neat and face bright. It’s clear she hasn’t slept either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cassandra?” Rapunzel tip-toes to her, “Why are you still awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Cassandra whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel lowers herself to the ground in front of Cassandra and crosses her legs. The hem of her skirt rests above her knees, taut across her lap while the rest drapes onto the ground and under her backside. “I guess I’m not as tired as I should be. Especially after today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here,” Cassandra smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braid dragging behind her, Rapunzel shuffles closer to Cassandra. “If you weren’t in all that armor I’d say we could cuddle but I don’t know how I feel about having your armor pressed against me all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitant at first, Cassandra brings her free, gloved hand to Rapunzel’s knee. The aforementioned metal is warm from the heat of the fire. Cassandra moves her hand further up the top of her thigh, pushing aside her skirt. Rapunzel’s breath hitches and she smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know a way to tire you out,” Cassandra walks her fingers closer to Rapunzel’s hip, her thumb dragging on the edge of her inner thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel giggles at the unexpected proposition. “Really?” She puts her hand over Cassandra’s, “Aren’t you at least going take your gloves off?” The memory of what happened to Cassandra’s other hand hits her, and she retracts. “Sorry, glove.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra pulls herself to her knees and sits on her heels. As slow as she can she pulls her metal glove off and settles it beside her. She wiggles her fingers, stretching them out and getting used to them being bare. “Is there anywhere we can get a little privacy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who suggested this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around, Cassandra hums. She finds an idea. “You should bring your blanket over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel crawls over to where she previously lay and collects her pillow and blanket. She sets them down beside her, heart beginning to beat hard as her mind drifts to wonder what Cassandra has planned. “Now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie down,” Cassandra watches Rapunzel follow her order, “and pull the blanket up.” She curls up beside her, pulling the blanket over herself too. Within moments she already has her hand hiking up Rapunzel’s skirt, her hand resting over her undergarments. She brushes her thumb over it and brings it to her clothed clit, still making Rapunzel squirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The urge to tug her own undergarments down takes over Rapunzel, her hand creeping down to do so, but Cassandra grabs it before she can. She pushes it out of the way and replaces it with her own, not tugging them down but slipping her fingers past the waistband. It’s hard for Rapunzel to not rock against her still hand, but she perseveres even as Cassandra explores between her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she starts to moan, Cassandra puts her slick fingers to Rapunzel’s mouth. Rapunzel licks between them, then sucks on each one, happy to taste herself. Drool glosses her lips when Cassandra puts her hand back under the blanket. The taste of herself lingers between her teeth and on the tip of her tongue, and she savours it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Cassandra’s armor digs into Rapunzel's back is a throwaway thought by the time her fingers circle her clit. It’s slick with her own saliva and juice, letting Cassandra move faster while still being gentle. Rapunzel begs for more, whimpering when Cassandra slows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can be quiet,” Cassandra dips the tips of her middle and ring fingers into Rapunzel’s entrance. “We can’t risk anyone catching us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra thrusts her fingers in, barely enough to be noticeable, but it sends a warm rush over each digit in. When Rapunzel nods she pushes them inside with ease, knuckle by knuckle. The way Rapunzel’s back arches against her makes her pull them out, now she’s whining, forgetting how she’s supposed to be quiet. When she’s given another warning she bites down on her lip, sighing when Cassandra thrusts her fingers in and out of her slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cassandra increases her speed, Rapunzel brings her hand to her clit and takes her time as she rubs it. She doesn’t ask for permission, but Cassandra chuckles and speeds up. She curls her fingers upward and Rapunzel works away the way she does when she is alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually it’d take longer, but the pressure of being caught makes it more arousing. Rapunzel stifles moans and she presses back against Cassandra. Her breath hitches, the buildup of pleasure dizzying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” Cassandra whispers into Rapunzel’s ear. She moves her fingers faster, making sure she also hits the spot where she likes it most. “You can do it, Raps. Come for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of bliss rushes over Rapunzel, an uncontrollable sensation that intensifies with each shared movement. Her hips buck and knock into Cassandra’s, overcome as her climax spreads further into her body. It’s a miracle she doesn’t moan, especially since she’d be loud enough to wake everyone up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rapunzel slows to a halt, needing to stop as the pleasure builds to the point of overstimulation, Cassandra copies her. She rests her fingers in Rapunzel for a moment before slowly drawing them out. She wipes them off on the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Rapunzel sighs. She turns onto her other side to face Cassandra with a weak smile. “Do you want me to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Cassandra kisses Rapunzel on her lips. She peels the blanket off herself and adjusts it over Rapunzel. “You should try to go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to be left alone so soon after being fucked, Rapunzel asked her to stay. “If you want, you can just sit next to me?” Cassandra doesn't say anything. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra sits up and crosses her legs. She looks to the side at her glove, then to her bare hand, then to Rapunzel. Leaning down, she pulls the blanket further up Rapunzel’s shoulders. “All right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coziness embraces Rapunzel. Her body feels heavy after Cassandra wore her out in the way she did, and the warmth of the fire and softness of the blanket cocoon her. She brushes off Cassandra’s distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I didn't think you could be so bossy.” Rapunzel closes her eyes, and she keeps smiling. “Goodnight, Cass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing she hears next is a chuckle, and then the world goes dark.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another fic i have written in the dead of night; except i posted it! hooray! thank you for making it this far, dear reader &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>